This invention relates to an animal grooming station end, in particular, to an animal grooming station wherein the animal restraint is mounted on a moveable bracket so as to reduce interference with the grooming process.
The increasing pet population in the United States has greatly expanded the market for grooming aides including stations wherein the animal is positioned on an elevated work surface for ease of grooming. Animals by nature are active and need a measure of restraint during grooming. The elevation above ground level coupled with the level of activity proximate to the head of the animal heightens the natural tendency of the animal to remain active. The groomer to be effective is desirous of maintaining a calm and quiet environment with minimal movement about the animal to aide in maintaining the animals calm demeanor. Typically, the animal is placed on the elevated work surface and a retaining loop is positioned behind the animals head. The retaining loop depends from an overhead bracket mounted on the table. The retaining loop overlays a central region of the table containing the work site and aids in keeping the animal still. Normally, the loop is adjustable to prevent the animal from withdrawing his head.
During the grooming process, not only is the operator required to move about the table to groom the animal, a fixed bracket holding the retainer requires that the groomer either reposition the animal or operate from a number of awkward positions in order to have access to the entire animal. Continued movement of the groomer and repositioning of the animal often causes the animal to move at random at the work surface. These unpredictable movements increase the length of time needed to groom the animal and often diminish the desired results. This problem can be severe with temperamental animals. Frequently, these animals are groomed at locations wherein a high degree of activity is taking place further adding to the likelihood that the animal will move unpredictably.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a grooming station using an elevated table wherein the groomer can complete the operation without interference from the bracket holding the retaining loop. The subject invention provides a bracket that moves about the periphery of the table while maintaining a fixed position for the animal retainer above the work site. The configuration of the table is such that the bracket can be moved throughout an arc greater than 180xc2x0 so as to increase the access to the animal. As a result, the groomer now has the ability to complete a grooming operation without repositioning the animal thereby decreasing the chance that the animal will engage in random movement.
The present invention concerns an animal grooming station having an elevated table with a central region upon which an animal is positioned for subsequent grooming. The animal is aided in maintaining a position in the central region by a retainer which is typically looped about the animal and is attached to the free end of an overhanging bracket. The bracket is spaced from the table and extends outwardly beyond the periphery of the table.
The bracket extends outside the table down to a moveable arm having first and second ends with the first end coupled to the bracket. The second end of the moveable arm extends beneath the central region of the support table to a rotational coupling. The coupling is mounted on the underside of the support table in vertical alignment with the retainer. Thus, the moveable arm is capable of rotation and the bracket moves correspondingly. By aligning the axis of rotation in the rotational coupling with the retainer attached to the free end of the bracket, the rotation of the bracket about the table occurs without a lateral displacement of the retainer. Thus, the groomer can position the bracket at desired points about the table without having to reposition the animal during the grooming process.
The table is provided with a curvilinear outline and preferably a narrowed mid-section to facilitate rotation of the movable arm about a large arc. In operation, the expanded angle of rotation of the moveable arm and bracket permits the groomer to have access to the entire body of a small to mid-size animal. To reduce the opportunity for the animal to be affected by movement of the bracket, the free end of the bracket and the retaining loop are provided with a swivel therebetween that permits corresponding rotation of the retainer.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.